Even Evil Men Have a Hobbies
by Jelfia Maleak
Summary: Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff consider it just another mission. They just had more fun than normal.


Even Evil Men Have a Hobbies.

The man sitting at the table calmly shuffling cards while watching the crowed was known by many names: Clint Barton, Hawkeye, That Damn Agent, currently he was Jimmy Hawkins; a thirty two year old booking clerk and gamer geek.

Clint watch from the corner of his eye as a man dressed in jeans and a teeshirt saw him, then lean down to whisper in a woman's ear. Her head whipped around,her face lit up and she made a beeline for Clint dragging the man with her.

"Sir, sorry to bother you, but your costume is wicked awesome, can I get a picture with you." The woman asked eagerly, her husband (Clint saw the matching rings on there hands.) rolled his eyes and sighed good naturedly.

Clint smiled and stood up next the woman caucking his head so the hood covered his eyes, his arms crossing in front of his chest two plastic toy assassin blades shooting up from the gauntlets on his arms.

"Shiny, thouse are better than mine. Did you buy them or make them?" the woman asked trying to get a better look at his gauntlets. Her own Assassin outfit looked more like a Late Victorian era to his Italian Renaissance era.

"I have some friends that made them for me." Clint chuckled as she held her own hand down and out. Her husband snapped the picture and then dragged her off before she would bother Clint any more as she attempted to recreate his gauntlet mechanism in her head. Clint sat back down and went back to watching the crowed chuckling under his breath at some of the other peoples costumes. He smiled as his partner sat in the chair across from him. She was also known by many names, Natasha Romanoff, The Black Widow, the Scary Half of Strike Team Delta, or as she was currently known Virginia Alianovna; twenty eight year old nurse, and superhero geek. She was dress up as... herself. The only difference in her 'workday' outfit and her 'con' outfit was the con one had cheap plastic guns stuck in the holster. (Ops went ballistic when they realized that their two assassins were 'fitting in' at the con by going as assassins.)

Clint held up the cards "egyptian rat or durak?"

"Durak." She replied winking at a group of males, who looked to be about fifteen, that were elbowing each towards her. Clint dealt out the hands and the two got down to playing the card game. Seeming to ignore everything around them.

"You deliver the gift?" Clint asked quietly in russian. She nodded as she played a card down smiling viciously.

"I win." She pursed her lips "The booth in the far left corner has Captain America issues number 132, and you can get the artist to sign it at two thirty." raised her eyebrow at Clint.

"Seem a lot for only losing one hand. I'll get it for you this time, since I missed your birthday." Clint replied working in the code for understanding the new intel that was providing. Natasha waved him off then started dealin herself a solitary game.

Clint made his way first to pick up the comic then to the table to have it signed. The target was gushing to the artist and had a stack of comic to get signed. Clint carefully twisted the ring the way R and D had shown him to pop out the tiny needle, he 'tripped' bumping into the target catching the guy by the arm to keep him from falling over.

"Sorry," Clint released the guy who eyed Clint warily as his bodyguards moved forward. Clint eyed the bodyguards and backed up "Sorry, s..sorry the boots are a little big I keep tripping in them." He blurted out. The Target turned back to the artist and picked up his comic and stalked out.

Clint stepped forward "My friend had to work today and couldn't come, can you sign it to Phil? He is a huge fan of your work and of Captain America."

"Sure ." Replied the artist his voice gravelly with age, he handing back the comic "There you go." Clint nodded his thanks and headed out, Natashia falling in step next to him.

"I should have had him sign it to Steve instead, though on second though it would have been odd."

"Brat.*" She muttered.

"I never can tell are you saying brother in russian or brat in america?"

"Khuy tebe!*" She replied as they passed an ambulance pulling into the convention center parking lot as they pulled out.

_**Mission 1728-bf-7: Complete - Successful - Kill (see attached after action reports 16.a)**_

_**Classified: level 6**_

_**Target: Dante Acevedo (attached images files 1 thru 78, intel document forms 135.g, 27.c, 52, and 62.a3.)**_

_**Reason: Drug Trafficking (attached form ), Weapon Trafficking (attached form and ), Human trafficking, (attached form )**_

_**Assigned to: Strike Team Delta, Agent Sitwell, handler.**_

**_Note: Target too paranoid for a sniper kill, only time gaurd is loosened is once Target is inside if a comic conviction or his home, used Targets convention attending hobby as a way to get in close to Target, to used a dual chemical poison that simulating an aneurysm._**__

* * *

***the end****

*Brat - look it up in google translate. type brother in english and translated to russian, then click on the audio listen. :)

*Khuy tebe! - basically fuck you.

I apologized for my russian, it is google translate and youswear .com website.

please note I spelt both phonickly with english letters.


End file.
